Eu quero você!
by Fabi
Summary: Sakura e Shaoran vivem a feliz vida de casados, até que um dia uma trajédia acontece. Como isto afetará o relacionamento deles?


Olá! Eis aqui minha mais nova fic de Card Captor Sakura.. Tenho ela começada no computador faz muito tempo, mas só agora me animei a postar. Obrigada pelo papel de beta reader, Luly! Estou novamente escrevendo em capítulos, porque este fic envolve muito mais conhecimentos médicos do que eu tenho, então preciso estudar um pouco para escreve-lo. 

Mudei um pouco de abordagem e estou tratando da vida de Sakura e Shaoran após o casamento. Estejam avisados que este é um drama, e pretendo escrever um drama bem pesado, pois a vida após o casamento nem sempre é um mar de rosas.

Quanto a todos os que me mandaram e-mails perguntando sobre o próximo capítulo de 'Uma Escola Diferente', quero dizer que estou escrevendo, mas estou enfrentando algumas dificuldades no momento para encaixar os personagens de CCS no mundo de Harry Potter, sem interferir com este.

Qualquer dúvida, é só entrar em contato comigo!

Boa leitura!

EU QUERO VOCÊ

Por Fabi

__

"Quando se ama, não é preciso

entender o que acontece

lá fora, porque tudo passa

a acontecer dentro de nós."

Paulo Coelho – O Alquimista

Sakura estava sentada em uma cadeira do hospital, esperando que seu marido acordasse. Marido! Ela mal podia acreditar que Shaoran era seu marido agora, e que eles já estavam casados há quase um ano.

'Se apenas ele acordasse.' A jovem pensava consigo mesmo. Causava-lhe muita dor ver Shaoran, que sempre fora tão forte, tão vivo, ficar deitado naquela cama, imóvel, em um coma que já durava quase duas semanas. E o que mais a magoava era que ela sabia que a culpa por ele estar naquele estado era dela. Se ao menos ela tivesse prestado mais atenção durante aquela luta, nada disto teria acontecido.

Sakura deixou sua memória vagar pelos acontecimentos de duas semanas atrás, quando ela e Shaoran foram enfrentar uma criatura que estava ameaçando a propriedade Li, como era dever dele como líder do Clã, e dela como esposa dele e Mestra das Cartas. O que nenhum dos dois esperava era que a criatura se fizesse de morta antes de reagir. 

Sakura se lembrou sobre como se distraíra, pensando que o combate estava encerrado, e não percebera o golpe que vinha na direção dela. Shaoran, como sempre, estava atento e a empurrara, recebendo as garras do monstro nas suas costas, mas terminando de matar a criatura antes de cair. 

Sakura lembrava de ver seu amado caindo, ferido, enquanto ela ficava sem reação alguma, ainda não recuperada do choque, antes de correr até Shaoran para acudi-lo. Pouco depois chegava o socorro vindo da propriedade até eles e ela e Shaoran foram levados rapidamente para o hospital.

Ela só tinha alguns arranhões e alguns poucos cortes que precisavam de pontos, mas Shaoran.... Ele ficara na mesa de operações por quase 10 horas, antes de ser transferido para o quarto, em coma. E permanecera assim por todos os dias que se seguiram.

No momento eles ocupavam o melhor quarto privativo do hospital, pois o clã vinha arcando com todas as despesas. Sakura havia insistido em ficar ao lado de seu marido, então havia uma cama para ela no quarto também, além de roupas terem sido levadas para ambos, apesar de Shaoran estar utilizando apenas os camisolões do hospital, abertos nas costas, que facilitavam a troca de seus curativos pelas enfermeiras e os exames dos médicos.

Sakura havia ficado horrorizada quando vira o ferimento nas costas de Shaoran. Três profundos cortes que permitiam que ela enxergasse os ossos da coluna dele, que também haviam sido afetados pelo golpe. Os médicos levaram horas tentando amenizar as luxações sobre a coluna de Shaoran que devidamente foram causadas pelo forte golpe que recebera, mas ainda não sabiam dizer se ele voltaria a caminhar ou não. Ela sabia que este seria o golpe mais duro para seu amado quando ele finalmente acordasse. Justo Shaoran, que amava correr, lutar, jogar futebol, correndo o risco de ficar preso numa cadeira de rodas. Sakura não conseguia prever qual seria a reação dele quando soubesse disto.

Mas ela rezava para que ele acordasse logo. Partia-lhe o coração vê-lo deitado ali, indefeso, ligado a várias máquinas. Ela queria que Shaoran acordasse para que ele voltasse a lhe fazer companhia, olhando-a com aqueles olhos castanhos que lhe enxergavam até a alma. Ela queria que Shaoran acordasse para que ela pudesse então lhe contar o que havia descoberto no hospital, quando os resultados dos inúmeros exames que fizeram nela chegaram. Ela queria contar-lhe que logo eles seriam pais.

Sakura suspirou e olhou para o relógio. Já era quase meia noite. Ela levantou resolvida a tomar um banho e dormir um pouco. Ela sabia que Shaoran ficaria muito bravo quando acordasse e descobrisse que ela não se cuidara, ainda mais agora que estava grávida.

*****

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, Sakura sai do banheiro apenas de camisola, pronta para dormir, quando vê Shaoran se mexendo na cama, murmurando alguma coisa. Ela corre para o lado de seu amado, para ver o que estava acontecendo, sabendo que aqueles eram os primeiros movimentos voluntários que Shaoran fazia em quase duas semanas.

"Shaoran! Shaoran abra os olhos, amor, sou eu, Sakura".

Ela o fitou intensamente, esperando pela reação dele, mas já feliz pelo fato de que, se ele estava se mexendo sozinho e murmurando, isto significava que ele finalmente saíra do coma. Após alguns minutos ela o viu começando a abrir os olhos, piscando-os enquanto eles se acostumavam a claridade do quarto, antes de a fitarem por algum tempo.

"Sakura..."

Sakura não sabia se ria ou chorava quando ouviu a voz de Shaoran, ainda muito fraca, dizendo seu nome.

"Shhhh, amor, não se esforce. Eu já te conto o que aconteceu. Lembras da luta com o monstro?".

Shaoran murmurou um sim, olhando para sua linda esposa, enquanto as memórias da batalha vinham a sua mente.

"Depois disto nos trouxeram para o hospital. Eu levei alguns pontos, mas estou muito bem. Mas tu tiveste que passar por uma cirurgia, amor, por causa do último golpe que o monstro te acertou. Fazem duas semanas que tu estavas em coma, amor."

Shaoran arregalou os olhos quando ouviu isto. Ele não imaginava que tanto tempo se houvesse passado depois daquele combate. Ele estava feliz que sua Sakura estivesse bem, embora suas próprias costas doessem muito. Sakura o despertou destes pensamentos com um beijo suave no seu rosto, dizendo que ia buscar o médico e já voltava.

A jovem colocou um robe e saiu do quarto. Depois de alguns minutos retornou acompanhada de dois médicos e uma enfermeira. Os médicos começaram a fazer diversas perguntas a Shaoran sobre o que ele sentia no momento. Depois começaram a fazer vários testes nele. A enfermeira anotava tudo o que os médicos e o paciente diziam. Por fim, um dos médicos segurou uma das pernas de Shaoran e começou a passar um objeto na sola do pé dele, perguntando se o rapaz sentia alguma coisa. Ouvindo uma afirmação, o médico mudou de objeto e perguntou novamente se Shaoran podia sentir algo. Outra resposta positiva foi ouvida. Como último exame, os médicos viraram Shaoran, de modo que agora ele estava deitado sobre suas costas. 

Shaoran sentiu muita dor quando se deitou por cima de seus ferimentos, mas procurou se controlar. Um dos médicos novamente pegou um de seus pés e o apoiou em sua mão. Depois instruiu Shaoran para fazer força com o pé, para empurrar-lhe a mão. Shaoran fez o que o médico mandava. Eles repetiram isto mais algumas vezes.

Depois que todos os testes terminaram, os médicos passaram algumas instruções para a enfermeira sobre a medicação que Shaoran teria que tomar, e novamente viraram o paciente, de modo que novamente ele estava deitado de bruços. Antes de saírem do quarto, os médicos fizerem um sinal para que Sakura os acompanhasse. Ela deu outro beijo no rosto de Shaoran e saiu.

*****

Sakura estava nervosa com o que os médicos tinham a dizer. Claro que ela ficara feliz quando Shaoran dissera que sentia o que o médico passava na sola do seu pé, mas o exame seguinte não lhe parecera promissor.

"Sra. Li".Começou a falar um dos médicos.

"Como está Shaoran? Ele vai ficar bom?" Ela perguntou, afoita.

"Nós temos boas e más notícias. Bem, posso lhe afirmar que seu marido não perdeu a sensibilidade das pernas. Normalmente isto significa que o paciente não ficou paralisado".

Sakura queria chorar de felicidade ao ouvir isto. Seu maior temor era que Shaoran tivesse ficado paralisado da cintura para baixo devido aos danos que o golpe do monstro causara a sua coluna.

"E qual é a má notícia?".

"Bem, isto pode ser apenas passageiro, pois o ferimento nas costas do Sr. Li ainda está se curando, mas pelo outro teste aplicado nele, até o momento as pernas de seu marido estão muito fracas, praticamente sem forças. Ele não conseguiu empurrar minha mão nem um centímetro".

"E isto é bom ou ruim?" Perguntou Sakura, incerta do que pensar.

"Bem, Sra. Li, se depois que os ferimentos de seu marido cicatrizarem e ele fizer algumas sessões de fisioterapia, ele continuar sem forças nas pernas temo, então, que ele não conseguirá mais andar".

Agora Sakura estava chocada. Ela não conseguia imaginar seu Shaoran preso numa cadeira de rodas. Ela sabia que ele nunca iria aceitar esta situação.

"Mas ele ainda tem chances de voltar a andar?".

"Sim, existe uma possibilidade neste sentido".Respondeu um dos médicos, antes deles se despedirem com um 'boa noite' e voltarem para seus afazeres.

*****

Quando Sakura voltou para o quarto, encontrou Shaoran lutando contra a sonolência. Ela se aproximou e afastou o cabelo dos olhos de seu marido, sentindo que este queria perguntar o que os médicos haviam dito.

"Durma, amor. Amanhã te conto o que os médicos disseram. Mas agora nós dois precisamos dormir."

Shaoran se aquietou com as palavras de sua esposa e logo depois ressonava. Sakura alisou os cabelos dele por mais alguns minutos, antes de também ir dormir.


End file.
